


birthday celebration

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Uncle Loki [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, M/M, Rimming, more like uncle breakfast, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: Part 6 of the Uncle Loki series, in which it's Thor's birthday, and he has Requests.Even though Loki’s hands suddenly in his hair, holding him in place, would be one of his favorite things ever under normal circumstances, getting to lean back and say, “No touching, Loki,” is, quite frankly, delightful.“Wipe that smirk off your face, or I’ll show you ‘no touching,’” Loki replies.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Uncle Loki [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411381
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	birthday celebration

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to the current boyfriendy timeline, following up after [realization](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735882).
> 
> Beta-ed by Wendyyyy, as usual, who continues to let me yell at her about the Brat and his Uncle and hasn't gotten tired of it yet (as far as I know) 😘

At some point, Thor is going to stop getting that pleasant little twist in his stomach when he catches sight of Loki. He figures with enough time and repetition, it’s inevitable. Sad, but inevitable. 

But it’s been a little over a month since they made things official, and apparently that isn’t long enough to temper the warm feeling he gets pulling out his own personal key to unlock Loki’s front door—he has a _key!_ —or the jolt of excitement when he sees Loki standing at the sink, washing up after breakfast, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that cling to his ass _so_ nicely. 

That’s all his, Thor reminds himself, still unable to believe it. 

Loki doesn’t look up when he steps around the bar and into the kitchen, and Thor pauses, trying to decide how to announce himself for best effect. What he’d really like to do is sneak up behind Loki and slip his arms around his middle, but he never would have dreamed of doing something like that a couple months ago. He’s not totally sure that he’s allowed to now either, but then again, the theme with Loki so far has been _nothing ventured nothing gained_ , right?

“Good morning, birthday brat,” Loki says once Thor makes his move, and relaxes back against his chest. 

Ah. Sweet victory. 

With a smile, Thor rests his chin on Loki’s shoulder. He smells amazing, fresh out of the shower, so Thor indulges himself a little in a deep breath and says, “I haven’t done anything bratty yet.”

“Hm, give it time.”

That’s actually fair. 

“So the twenty-third… Does that make you a Cancer or a Leo?”

“Leo, technically,” Thor says, but not before he uses the advantage of his position to stick his nose behind Loki’s ear and get a better sniff of him. “Mom said I was born too close to midnight for it to stick all the way, though, and the Cancer stuff always seems to fit better.” 

(And all the compatibility reports for Cancers and Scorpios look _way_ more promising, but Thor isn’t going to admit to having looked that up.)

“She’s probably right. I’ve dated Leos. Not a fan.”

Thor’s pang of unease is double-edged, between the mention of prior ‘dates’ and this unforgivable offense he seems to have committed by being born a few minutes too late. But it’s also short-lived, thankfully, because Loki dries his hands, turns in his arms, and kisses him. 

“I _am_ a fan of _you_ , however,” he says, as warm and soft as his lips had been. 

It’s only been about eight hours, but so far, nineteen is the best year of his life, Thor decides.

“So have you settled on a birthday request?” Loki asks as he leans back against the counter. 

… And with any luck, it’s about to get even better.

“I actually have two,” Thor says cautiously. “Is that allowed?”

“Depends on what they are.”

The second one is pretty much guaranteed to go over well; he’s not really worried about it. They’d discussed it a couple weeks ago, went out and got themselves tested—separately (because it’s not at all abnormal to go to the clinic with your uncle to get checked for STIs so that he can throw away his seven boxes of extra large condoms and fuck you bare, right). This is just the first opportunity that’s come up since Thor had gotten his results. 

It’s the first request that he’s not totally sure about, the one that will require a little wiggle room from Loki. He’s got faith in him though. Ever since they had their Big Talk and upgraded their secret relationship status, Loki’s been downright _sweet_ most of the time (except for a few notable occasions, like last week when Thor had snuck over one evening—but he’ll never complain about getting pounded into the mattress, and wholeheartedly wants the old Bossy Loki to continue making appearances). And also, the fact that Thor’s still standing here right up in his space with his fingers rubbing little circles in the small of Loki’s back, and Loki hasn’t said something sarcastic and pulled away, makes him think this will go his way, too. 

There’s just one way to find out, though.

“Well. Since it’s my birthday, I was hoping you would indulge me a little,” he says, and then stalls as he realizes that he never quite figured out how to put it. 

Loki gives him a Look. “Because I’ve never done that before.”

“In a different way, okay,” Thor protests. “Just. Hush for a sec.”

The Look intensifies, but Loki doesn’t say anything else. Time to wing it, then.

“I would really, really like it,” Thor begins, working it out as he goes, “if you would just. Lay back. Lose these—,” he plucks at the waistband of Loki’s underwear, “—and lay back, and let me… Um. … Unimpeded access is what I’m looking for here, I guess?” 

“Unimpeded access,” Loki repeats.

“Yeah. Let me touch you. However I want.”

“However you want.”

“Within reason, of course,” Thor adds.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Oh, of course.”

This isn’t going well, is it?

Thor huffs out a sigh and tries again. “Look, I’m not wording this right,” he says. “I just want to touch you like you touch me. Figure out what makes you feel good, make you feel like I do. You can just lay there and enjoy, right? Instead of focusing on me for once.”

The skeptical look slowly turns a little incredulous as he speaks, but then moves on to amused by the time he’s finished, and Thor thinks he might have just earned himself another point. Thor 2, Loki zip. Heck yeah.

“So you’re going to take your big opportunity to ask me for whatever kind of sexual favor your heart desires,” Loki says, halfway to grinning, “and use it to have me lay back while you lavish me with attention?”

Thor ponders this a moment. 

“Basically, yeah,” he agrees.

“I have excellent taste in boyfriends, obviously.”

The smile that Loki gives him is swoon-worthy, and the kiss even more so. But both are brief, and then Loki slips out of his arms and starts down the hall.

“Come on, then,” he says over his shoulder, and Thor nearly trips over his own feet in his haste. 

He’s feeling good about this, excited, ready to get his hands on Loki and test that composure of his… until he’s standing there at the edge of the bed, watching while Loki sprawls himself over the sheets and settles into a comfortable position. Which happens to be with his hands behind his head, legs casually crossed at the ankle, all of him laid out there just for Thor, long and toned and unfairly sexy—and looking at him expectantly. Shit. 

Thor has no idea what he’s doing. But he starts stripping out of his clothes anyway and decides that maybe just diving right in will work. 

Loki hums into his mouth when Thor leans in and kisses him, parts his lips and lets Thor taste the coffee on his tongue. They’ve kissed a whole lot in the last month, as much as the last several since they started sneaking around put together, but for once, Thor feels like he’s in charge, like Loki is content to let him take the lead while he just follows along. It’s a little strange, if he’s being honest, but when he sucks Loki’s bottom lip between his teeth and gets an encouraging sound out of him, he adjusts his opinion to strange, but in a _really_ good way.

He can’t stay here all day, though, so he regretfully pulls back far enough to take in that nice half-lidded, contented look in Loki’s eyes for a second before moving on. He doesn’t go far, however, because the line of Loki’s jaw catches his eye, and he’s got to kiss his way up that toward his ear real quick first, appreciating how smooth Loki’s freshly-shaved cheek is and the smell of his aftershave. The way Loki tilts his head to give him better access is all the reassurance he needs to count this as a successful start and keep moving downward, leaving a row of kisses down the side of his neck as he goes. 

He may also pause on that last one for a little bit, just because he can—and then longer when Loki makes a little appreciative noise over it. He’s still in the realm of publicly visible skin though, so he gives it up before he leaves a mark (with reluctance), and goes on about his business.

Loki’s collarbones are thoroughly felt out with his fingers and his lips before Thor ducks down to press the flat of his tongue against a nipple and relishes the sharp exhale he gets for it. That’s good, but he wants more, so he sucks on it instead and is rewarded with another hum and a twitch against his stomach where Loki’s cock is stirring. 

And then, a unique opportunity is presented to Thor when he moves across to the other side of Loki’s chest and tries a little teeth on him. Even though Loki’s hands suddenly in his hair, holding him in place, would be one of his favorite things ever under normal circumstances, getting to lean back and say, “No touching, Loki,” is, quite frankly, delightful. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, or I’ll show you ‘no touching,’” Loki replies, but puts his hands back behind his head. 

Thor knows better than to not take him seriously, even if he doesn’t actually sound that threatening, so he does his best to look less delighted and goes back to business, namely getting nice and acquainted with Loki’s left tit. And while Loki does take a breath deep enough to move Thor’s head along with his chest when he grazes his teeth over his skin again, he keeps his hands where they are. 

There’s plenty more of Loki left to see, though, so Thor continues on, exploring with his hands, fitting his fingers into the dips between Loki’s ribs, following the line of dark hair down the center of his chest, tracing out the curve of his pecs. He pauses to kiss the freckles that he finds, and pauses longer to give a little more attention when he hears Loki suck in a breath or feels him arch up into his touch. He’s subtle about it, far more than Thor has ever been about this sort of thing, but the cues are there, and every small reaction brings a rush with it, almost as though Thor is the one on the receiving end here. 

(Thor also can’t resist the occasional opportunity to be a brat, but in his defense, he was just built that way. And hearing Loki splutter when he nuzzles into his armpit is worth the pinch he gets in return.)

Loki’s stomach is his new favorite thing for a little while, especially the way his abs tense up when Thor brushes against his cock (or when he sticks his tongue in Loki’s navel and gets another exasperated huff out of him). And then a sharp hipbone catches his attention for a minute before he follows it down with his lips and tongue, down, down, until Loki makes a delicious noise that goes straight to Thor’s head (and dick) and slides a foot out from under him to give Thor room between his legs. 

A little resettling later, Thor takes up where he left off, pressing his face into the crease where Loki’s thigh meets his groin with no small amount of pleasure, sucking at a patch of skin there until it turns a deep red. He’s very much conscious of Loki’s sack pressed up against his cheek, quite aware, thank you (and is ignoring his dick altogether—a monumental effort), but he also knows that if he ventures that direction, he’ll stay there for the rest of the foreseeable future. So instead, he slips his hands under Loki’s legs and holds on tight, noting how tense they get when he switches to the other side and starts to mouth at the inside of his thigh. 

He glances upward when he’s halfway to Loki’s knee, just to take in the view; a very tempting, very hard cock and the glint of slick at its tip is all he sees at first, and for several seconds after… but then he forces himself to focus and looks past it, where Loki is biting his lip and holding onto the pillow under his head with white knuckles, his chest and cheeks flushed, the muscles of his arms and torso beautifully defined as he tenses up all over and his cock twitches—because Thor has sunk his teeth into the soft skin of his thigh, just to watch his reaction. 

_Hoooly shit_ , Thor thinks to himself while his head suddenly swims. He figured this would be good stuff, but goddamn.

It is not the time to stop and take a minute to process, though, so he makes his way back up the other thigh with intention while Loki shifts his legs even farther apart, slides his fingers over all of that pale skin and the soft little hairs on it. Thor finally lets himself get ahold of Loki’s ass with both hands once he gets back to the red mark he’d left a few minutes ago, and he pauses there to let out a contented sigh and give his blessed handfuls a couple good squeezes. 

“Having fun?” Loki pants somewhere above him, and ohhhh, he definitely sounds strained, despite the attempt at a casual tone. It’s music to Thor’s ears, honestly.

“I really am,” he replies, and gropes at Loki’s ass again to prove it. “You?”

Thor waits until Loki opens his mouth to answer, then gives that little mark another firm suck. 

“I sup- _pose—fuck!_ ”

Thor thinks he may ascend. But then he wouldn’t be able to enjoy Loki swearing again and tensing up while he worries that spot with his teeth until it bruises, or Loki tilting his hips into Thor’s face when he moves a little lower and contemplates sucking another mark there close to his—

Oh.

He freezes, his mind stuttering to a halt while his poor, mostly-ignored and definitely aching cock throbs against the sheets beneath him. 

Oh boy. 

Can he—is that allowed—

He _did_ say ‘unimpeded’… 

… Should he ask first?

He’s still long enough that Loki leans up on his elbows to investigate what the hold up is, but something of the world-shaking revelation taking place in Thor’s head (and elsewhere) must be apparent on his face, because when Thor looks up and meets his eyes, Loki doesn’t say anything. And after a moment, the grumpy crease between his eyebrows disappears, and his tongue darts out to wet his parted lips. 

Loki didn’t ask the first time he did this, Thor thinks, still staring at him… and then, _fuck it_. 

The reaction is immediate.

Thor doesn’t really know what sounds more ridiculous: the fact that he’s just licked his uncle-slash-boyfriend’s asshole, or the fact that once he does, his uncle-slash-boyfriend drops his head back, lets out a groan that could be the best thing Thor has ever heard in his entire life, and spreads his legs even wider. Or the fact that when Thor does it again, and Loki makes another of those devastating noises, he thinks that maybe eating his uncle out is about to be his favorite thing in the world.

He doesn’t actually care how ridiculous any of it sounds, for the record.

Maybe he should have paid more attention to Loki’s technique all the times he’s been on the receiving end of this, because he doesn’t really know what he’s doing. Then again, noticing anything more than the general Loki’s-tongue-in-his-ass probably wouldn’t have been possible. But either way, it seems like his enthusiasm is making up for his lack of practice, because every little swipe of his tongue has Loki gasping audibly, and when Thor spreads his cheeks apart and dives back in, licking at his rim like it’s better than that fancy gelato Loki keeps in the freezer (because it _is_ ), Loki flat out moans and presses into his face. 

And Thor thought he’d heard the best of it already. _Fuck._

Loki has called him greedy on many occasions, usually with his cock down Thor’s throat, and he’s been right every time. He’s not saying anything at the moment but variations of _aahhh_ and _ohhh_ and the occasional _motherfucker_ , but it still applies even without Loki calling him out on it, because this is incredible and amazing and hot as all fuck—and it is, of course, not nearly enough for Thor. So he reaches up and gets a solid handful of Loki’s sack, just to hear him swear again (“ _Fuck_ , baby,” this time—heavenly, by the way), gives it a little loving attention for a bit while he keeps at his rim with his tongue, and then reaches for his cock, which is exceptionally hard and huge and dripping and oh _shit_ —

Thor is instantly stricken by the thought that if he doesn’t get this thing in him in the next two minutes, he might not live to see his twenties. He’d have to give up his birthday breakfast here, though, and Loki making more of these perfect, borderline _needy_ noises like he is right now, and that might be too much to ask of him…

But then Loki reaches over and starts blindly rummaging around in the drawer of his nightstand, judging by the sound of things, so maybe he’s on the same page. And Thor would much rather get off sitting on Loki’s cock than just humping the mattress here like he’s doing now, so with no small amount of regret, he gives Loki’s hole one last worshipful taste and props himself up on his elbows. 

“Second request?” he says, breathless, just as Loki holds up the lube. 

“Yes,” Loki replies. “Absolutely.”

Thor appreciates his eagerness _so_ much. “Then raw me, for the love of god,” he says as he crawls up and straddles Loki’s hips. 

Loki, however, just blinks at him. 

… Okay?

“I got my all-clear text from the clinic?” Thor tries to clarify. “I’m certified rawable. You’re good, right?”

“Certified…” Loki repeats and closes his eyes as though he’s praying for strength. 

He _is_ doing that twitchy lip thing that means he’s trying not to smile though, so Thor figures he’s fine, snatches the lube out of his hand, and gets to work trying to stretch himself open. Loki does a better job of this, he thinks, right before one of Loki’s fingers slips into him alongside his own. 

“Always so greedy, sweetheart,” Loki says. 

“Yep, covered that— _ohh_ , that’s enough, actually, that’s fine, I’m good, ohh, _hurry up_ …”

(Loki does a _much_ better job, okay.)

Usually that kind of pushy talk from Thor would earn him another five minutes of torment thinly disguised as fingering, but today, Loki seems to be in a hurry himself. Thor is very aware (and proud) of having been the cause of that, too. 

He’s also very aware of the difference as he starts to sink down on Loki’s cock, nothing but lube between them for the first time, and of the almost pained way Loki is biting his lip, eyes tightly closed and eyebrows all scrunched up. As good as it is for Thor (so incredibly good, oh god), it must be another level for Loki, too; he’s gone back to holding onto his pillow with what looks to be a little bit of a death grip by the time Thor feels adjusted enough to lift up and slide back down—and holy _shit_ , it’s so much better. He doesn’t know if it’s more the feeling itself, or if it’s just knowing that that is a hundred percent Loki in him, that Loki is _his_ and nobody else gets to feel this, that Loki is gonna fill him up and—

Thor swears and spreads his knees a little wider on the bed, trying to get him deeper still. He’s got to reach back and steady himself on Loki’s thighs as they settle into a rhythm, because Loki is driving up into him hard enough to knock him off balance, but he’s not complaining. Not at all. 

… Well, maybe just a little bit, but about something else.

“You planning on touching me soon?” Thor pants, and quickly adds a, “Please,” when Loki gives an impressive demonstration of looking both turned on beyond belief and affronted at the same time.

“Oh, am I allowed to now?” Loki asks. The innocent voice doesn’t fool Thor for a second, and also, he should’ve known that would come back to haunt him.

“Ugh, fine, okay. Yes, please.”

“Only if you’re sure. I wouldn’t want to rush you.” 

“Loki, _please_ ,” Thor begs, but thankfully, Loki’s hands are already sliding up the outsides of his thighs, gripping tight at his hips—

_“Shit!”_

The next thing Thor knows, his back has hit the mattress with a _fwump_ , and Loki is looking down at him from above, expression somewhere between serene superiority and barely controlled lust. (Because he never looks as pleased with himself as he could, Thor has discovered. If he had a dick like Loki’s and the moves to back it up, he’d probably be intolerable.) But the looking only lasts a split second before Loki makes it very clear that he’s still buried deep in Thor’s ass by pulling out just far enough to make his first thrust in this new position count. And it _really_ counts, along with the next, and the next, and the next, until Thor can only wrap his legs around Loki’s waist and his arms around his neck and hold on. 

(Too bad every day can’t be Thor’s birthday.)

“You have got to be–the biggest fucking brat–in the world,” Loki tells him between labored breaths, but Thor is fine with it, because then Loki leans in to kiss him and starts to pull him off in a way that suggests he’s not planning to drag this out much longer. He also quietly adds, “And I am _so_ lucky to have you,” with his lips brushing against Thor’s. 

Thor has already decided that he must not, under any circumstances, spill his little secret during sex. His judgement simply can’t be trusted when he’s got Loki’s hands on him and his dick in him and everything is one big haze of blissful pleasure, and he understands and accepts that about himself. It’s a good thing, too, because if not, he very easily could have blurted out an _I love you_ right there and ruined the whole thing. _Probably_ would’ve ruined it. Maybe. … Best not to risk it yet, anyway. 

What he says instead is, “Mmmn- _mmnnph!_ ” because Loki is kissing him again, and he’s just done that thing with his thumb that gets Thor every single time. It’s too much to handle, and Thor comes all over himself, digging his fingers into Loki’s hair and gasping into his mouth. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Loki says, stroking him through it, never letting up in the steady, toe-curling pace of his hips. “My good boy.”

Thor has to squeeze his eyes shut and bite the inside of his cheek just to cope. 

Despite Loki’s best efforts to fuck him entirely senseless, Thor still hasn’t forgotten that he’s in for a new experience, and there’s nothing he wants more right now than for Loki to come in him, fill him up—god, he wants to feel it, so he urges him on with his heels, rocks against him to meet every thrust, lets his grip on Loki’s hair get a little tighter. He’s sure that Loki doesn’t really need his help, but he does say, “So good,” again, and, “Feels so good, baby, _fuck_ ,” sounding decidedly less in control. So Thor is also sure that he’s not gonna stop, not until he feels Loki tense up and lose his rhythm… just like that, actually…

“Come on,” Thor hears himself say. It’s a slip, thanks to the nonstop loop of _come on come in me come on come on_ going on in his head, and it’s quiet, but Loki swears again—and then Thor feels his cock throb inside him, he feels him come, hot and wet and—

Thor slips again and hisses out an enthusiastic, “Fuck _yes_ ,” but he thinks that’s alright considering the circumstances. Loki clearly doesn’t mind; he’s a little occupied right now anyway with his forehead dropped to Thor’s shoulder, grinding into him like he’s chasing every last bit of pleasure left. And Thor welcomes it, too. He can feel each little movement of Loki’s cock deep inside him, all the slick heat of it, and he relishes it along with every harsh breath and soft brush of dark curls against his skin. 

He also wants to do it all over again as soon as humanly possible. 

Loki leans back and looks at him then, his face shiny with sweat and cheeks flushed, and judging by his expression, he’s thinking the same thing. 

Happy birthday to _me_ , Thor thinks, delighted.

———

Thor doesn’t always plan ahead very well, but then again, he’s only just turned nineteen, and he figures he’ll figure that out at some point. … Which will be soon, hopefully, because he didn’t expect to have to duck into the restroom the minute he and his parents stepped into this fancy restaurant for his birthday dinner, worried that that awkward, uncomfortably _gooey_ feeling might mean that his uncle’s come is leaking out of his ass. 

(He probably should have foregone that last round with Loki, the one after the shower at Loki’s place and before he’d run home to change into his nice clothes and meet his parents and pretend like he’d been bored at home all day. Lesson learned.)

But despite the minor speed bump, he’s practically floating this evening. He’d spent the rest of the morning and afternoon with Loki, most of it in bed, and they’d talked and laughed, and made out like sixteen-year-olds for half an hour at one point. Loki had also fucked him several more times, and after the third time he’d filled Thor up, he’d also slipped down the bed to lick it back out of him. 

All of this would have been enough of a birthday gift (just the talking and the laughing, even without the sex, would have been plenty, Thor thinks), but around midday, after they’d staggered into the kitchen for a quick lunch, Loki had set a small box on the counter in front of him. 

“What’s this?” Thor had asked. 

“Open it and find out,” Loki had told him. 

And now in the men’s restroom at this expensive restaurant (crisis averted and the rear end situation sorted out), Thor stares at his wrist in the mirror while he washes his hands, admiring the way his new watch catches the light. The deep blue of its face and the wide band in brown leather look perfect with his suit (also Loki’s doing—the same one he’d worn to prom, actually), and staring at his reflection leaves him feeling more grown and put-together than he ever has before. 

It also makes him feel distinctly _Loki’s_. Because even though no one will ever see it, he knows that the back of his watch is engraved, and all he has to do is think of it to get that warm, fluttery feeling in his chest again. It only says,

_For my_  
_good boy.  
_ _— L_

But that’s plenty as far as Thor is concerned.

It’s been the most perfect birthday of his life, Thor thinks with a sigh… and now he even gets a steak. The only thing that would make it better would be having Loki here too, but this is his parents’ treat, so he didn’t think inviting his uncle along would be polite. He’s been spoiled enough already today. 

(Also, related, he’d googled the brand of his watch in the car on the way over here and nearly had a heart attack when he’d seen the price range. Spoiled is an understatement.)

Odin and Frigga have already been shown to a table by the time Thor leaves the restroom, so he takes the opportunity to shake off whatever’s left of his dreamy, in-love disposition on the way over to join them. This turns out to be harder than expected, though, because it seems that he’s not actually finished with the spoiling today. 

“Look at you, birthday boy.”

Loki is sitting there with his parents, sexy as hell in a slim suit that is certainly new (because Thor would have remembered it, okay), but there’s nothing on his face or in his tone to suggest anything more than familial appreciation. He’s a professional at this sneaking around business, god. 

“Whoever picked out your suit has excellent taste,” he adds with a wink, and Thor only just manages to get his shit together, roll his eyes in proper bratty nephew fashion, and sit down before he’s caught staring at him hungrily. Which is also difficult; sitting down reminds him right away that he’d spent a very large portion of the day with Loki’s dick in him, but he accepts the twinge and keeps his face straight, trying to be as casual as he can.

“You _do_ though, Loki. Thor looks so nice in this,” Frigga chimes in before turning to Thor. “I hope it’s alright that I invited Uncle Loki, sweetie? I know it’s your birthday dinner, but I didn’t think you would mind.”

He catches Loki’s eyes across the table, but not before he catches him looking at the watch on his wrist in an inconspicuous way. And once again, Thor feels that oh so pleasant twist in his stomach, the one that he hopes never goes away no matter how long they keep this up. 

He keeps it cool though, and shrugs. “Yeah. I mean. He’s alright, I guess,” he says. 

The flash in Loki’s eyes promises all manner of punishment before it’s gone a split second later. And Thor honestly can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I got at minimum two more of these in the works. Which means it's never going to end 🙃 
> 
> But if you wanna make sure you don't miss any of the Baby and his Urgent Uncle Needs, don't forget to subscribe to this series, or to me in general (if you're ready for that kind of commitment).
> 
> Come see me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore) 😘


End file.
